Thirteen
by lucelafonde
Summary: When the Big Ben chimes thirteen times the lions on Trafalgar Square will revive. A legend. Is it? Someone makes it come true and the case has to be solved! Who would be a better choice than our favourite detective and his faithul friend? set after movie


Something that popped into my mind. Mostly centered on the relationship between Holmes and Watson and the case. I don't think that there will be much about Irene, because I'm denying her existence. Srsly, what did they think? The book clearly says, that there never was any romantic interest. End of the story. Mycroft and Mary? Well... Yeah, I think that will happen. They're going to be in the story.

Disclaimer: I so totally own Holmes and Watson. Ha. No, just a joke. Of course they aren't mine. Sad, but true. Whatever shall I do?

* * *

He ran along the dark alleyway, as fast as his legs could carry him. His breath was unsteady and it was so cold he would have shivered over his whole body if the adrenalin wouldn't have been pumping through his veins. He turned around the corner and then around another. He stepped right into a half-frozen puddle, the water was freezing on his skin. He felt nothing. He carried on running, always a little faster than before.

Finally he came to stop. With a thoughtful gaze and a half-opened mouth he stood there for a while. Eventually one could hear the sound of wheels coming fast down the road. The curricles came to a sharp stand and a dozen armed men jumped out of them. A small man approached him and stared appalled at the point the other one had been watching the whole time.

"But that can't...", he murmured shocked and his mouth flew open.

"Well, my friend", the other one said and gave the small one a pat on the back, "looks like Tempus made his threat come true. They're gone."

With those words he left the man, who was still staring at the point in front of him, and approached another, a blonde one, who was already waiting for him.

"What do you think?", he asked, just as the other came to stand before him.

"I don't know yet. The facts speak for themselves though", the other answered and put a pipe in his mouth.

"Holmes", the other one said exhorting.

"Of course I already have some ideas, Watson. But you know my methods. It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly one begins..."  
"to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts. Alright", Watson said fending. "Still, you have to admit that here a true master was involved. Do you think he said the truth? Did he really revive them?"

"I'll tell you what I know, Watson: Big Ben chimed thirteen times and the lions on Trafalgar Square are gone. How that happened I don't know. Not yet. But I'm eager to find out", Holmes answered with bright eyes while he lit his pipe.

"However", Watson sighed, "I hope that you will let me take part of this case. I would hate to miss its development." Holmes threw a strange gaze at his friend.

"Well, that indeed is remarkable", he finally said. "As far as I can remember you wanted to get out of this business as fast as possible and to never get involved with my cases again? Would your wife even tolerate that you're wasting your time chasing a phantom?"

"Holmes", the other one said exhorting.  
"I'm just saying. YOU remarked that the case about Lord Blackwood would have been your last one."

"You will concede when I'm saying that that isn't comparable. This is a case of international meaning. If this gets public the whole world will eye you, the great Sherlock Holmes, which is working on this case. Then you will be in need of a friend on your side", Watson explained softly and put a hand on the detective's shoulder.

"You think I won't be able to manage it on my own?", he asked offended.

"No", Watson sighed. "I'm just worried about your state of health. You know as well as I do that you always forget to eat something, to sleep or to wash yourself when you're into a case. Also you tend to get yourself into life threatening situations in which you need someone on your side you can entrust your life in."

When the doctor noticed the detective still seemed skeptic, he added: "You will realize that you won't be able to trust anyone in this case. Everyone is a possible enemy. There will be other detectives which want the glory for themselves, reporter which will follow you on every step you take, people which are involved in the disappearance of the lions... This is bigger than everything you ever experienced, because you can't act behind the scenes like you always do. This case will hit the headlines, no matter if you want it or not. And I won't let you go through this all by yourself."

Holmes looked his friend in the eyes for a long time before he nodded.

"Alright", he said. "I have to admit I missed our little adventures, Watson."

"This I can only confirm", the other one smiled.

"However, you will certainly understand that in order to succeed in our surveys it is absolutely necessary that you will come back to Baker Street for the duration of this case", Holmes remarked and strode away.

"What?", Watson asked surprised. "But..."

"I'm glad you see it that way", he shouted over his shoulder. Hidden from his friend's gazes a smile got to his face. He totally fooled him. He had known that he would be able to make Watson offering his help voluntary if he would only reject it long enough. He didn't have to turn around to know that the other one still hadn't moved a centimeter. And he also knew that Watson would do what he indirectly had asked him to.


End file.
